family reuion
by lilacwolf20
Summary: no one expects it when Rebecca comes back to LaPush for rachel and paul's wedding with a few surprizes for her
1. Chapter 1

N.P.O.V.

Me and Rachel were sitting in the living room of her and paul's house planning their wedding. He proposed two months ago, and she is six months pregnant. They are the cutest couple. As we r sitting there talking I hear a car in the drive way. Then there was a honk. We weren't expecting anyone so we jumped up and I got the door. There was a girl that looked like Jake and Rachel but a little darker. She was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, sunglasses on her head and lose jeans.

"Hi I'm Rebecca Lon. Dose Rachael black live here?" she said looking around.

"Um yea she is in side come in come in," I said letting her in.

"Oh my gosh. Rebecca what are you doing here." Rachel screamed.

"Dad said you were getting married. So I decided I would come to help. He didn't mention you were pregnant, or who your faience is," Rebecca said kind of fast.

"Yea well I am. Oh this is Nessie my maid of honor. We were just doing some planning. I'm hungry. I'll be right back." She said heading to the kitchen.

"As she said I'm Nessie,' I said putting out my left hand.

She shook it. "oh so you are engaged too."

"Yea."

"The wolves are descending," Rachel yelled from the kitchen. I laughed

"Well better start cookin' before they starve" I yelled back we both laughed, Rebecca just looked baffled.

"On it,"

Just then Jake, Paul, Embry, Seth, Leah, and Quil came in the door. Rebecca's eyes nearly popped out of her head at the sight of the huge boys and Leah in front of her. They stopped and looked at her to. Then Jake stepped forward.

"Hey sis what are you doing here?" he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well I thought would come to help my twin sister with her wedding. So I jumped on a plane and came out here to surprise you guys," she said waiting for a reaction.

"Well I think it's great to see you again," Jake said walking over and hugging her then walking over to me. "Well I guess you already know my fiancé Renesmee." I smiled.

"I thought your name was Nessie?" everyone chuckled

"Renersmee is my real name. Nessie is my nickname. I prefer Nessie though." I said everyone was done laughing now.

"If anyone wants food come and get it before I eat it all" we laughed as we went into the kitchen.

'So, Nessie tell me about yourself,' she asked nervously.

I was holding jakes hand I showed him my thoughts about telling her I was a striper. I could see he was trying not to fall out of his chair. They all looked at him like he was crazy. "Well I grew up in Oregon I live with my mom, dad, 3 sisters, and 3 brothers, and I'm a striper,' I said with serous look on my face every one had a fit of laughter, but Rebecca. She had a shocked expression on her face.

"How could you guys be laughing at that?" she said so seriously it sent them into another fit.

"Because it's not true and you believed it," I said giggling. Then only prettier by Miranda lambert. "If you'll excuse me for one second. Hello?"

"Hey Nessie! I was just wondering if you, Rachel ,and Leah are ready to go dress shopping." Alice said in her usual perky voice.

"Yea we are or will be Rebecca is here so well see if she'll want to come with us," I said unsure.

"That would be awesome. Some one that might actually want to go shopping! Yay!" she said


	3. Chapter 3

I went back in and sat down in Jake's lap. "Rachel, Leah remember we have something to do today." I gave them an evil grin. They slowly figured out what I was thinking.

Rachel turned to Rebecca, "Rebecca would you like to go dress shopping with me, Nessie, Leah, and Nessie's sister Alice?" we all looked at her. I could see the boys want to yell out 'no don't go!'.

"Sure. I'd love to."

"Awesome, we'd love to hear your opinion, I'm warning you alice is as shop-a-holic, and a fashionista."

"So how bad could she be?" I saw everyone try not to burst out laughing.

"Well, we best get going if we want to be back before dark."

"But it's only 10a.m. "

"But it might be 10p.m. before you get back," said Paul leaning back in his chair.

"Paul if you break another chair so help me god…"Rachel yelled coming down the hallway.

"ooooooo," everyone said as he got up and raped his arms around her and kissed her. Every one was saying stuff like 'get a room', 'come on I just ate' and Leah yelled 'come on she's already pregnant'. Which made us all laugh. Then my phone rang again.

"Hello?" I asked walking out side.

"Hey ness I just wanted to tell you that I'm settled in. Are you coming over soon?" Claire asked.

"Hey Claire, maybe. You want to go dress shopping with me, Rachel, Leah, and Rachel's twin Rebecca."

"Yea, I'd love to, one sec. ok I can go."


End file.
